takethatfandomcom-20200213-history
Gary Barlow
}} Gary Barlow (born 20 January 1971) is an English singer, songwriter, producer and musician. He is best known as a member Take That. Barlow also served as head judge on The X Factor UK in 2011, 2012 and 2013 and Let It Shine in 2017. Barlow is one of Britain's most successful songwriters, having written fourteen number one singles and twenty-four top 10 hits. As a solo artist he has had three number one singles, six top 10 singles and two number one albums, and has additionally had seventeen top 5 hits, twelve number one singles and eight number one albums with Take That. Barlow has received six Ivor Novello Awards from the British Academy of Songwriters, Composers and Authors, including the award for Outstanding Services to British Music. He has sold over 50 million records worldwide. Early life Barlow was born on January 20, 1971, in Frodsham, Cheshire, the second son of Colin (died 15 October 2009) and Marjorie Barlow. In Barlow's autobiography, he relates that his love of music began at an early age, and calls himself "one of those kids that's forever dancing in front of the TV looking at his reflection". He cites watching a performance of "Just Can't Get Enough" by Depeche Mode on Top of the Pops when he was 10 years old as a main influence, describing it as "mesmerising". He subsequently asked for a keyboard for Christmas and spent most of his spare time teaching himself to play his favourite songs. He has credited Elton John with inspiring him to play the piano. In 1986, when Barlow was 15 years old, he entered a BBC Pebble Mill at One Christmas song competition with "Let's Pray for Christmas". After reaching the semi-finals, he was invited to London's West Heath Studios to record his song. This inspired him to perform on the northern club circuit, singing cover versions and his own songs. Barlow's first performance was in Wales, at the Connah's Quay Labour Club in the late 1980s, and he was paid £18 per performance on Saturday evenings. In 1989, Barlow appointed Wigan show business agent Barry Woolley to be his manager and recorded a single ("Love Is In the Air") which was never released commercially. Barlow was eventually put in touch with casting agent Nigel Martin-Smith, by renowned celebrity photographer Doc Braham, who took Barlow's first professional head-shots. Nigel was a friend of Doc's, and introduced Barlow to Nigel who was interested in starting a boyband. Martin-Smith decided to use Barlow as the lead-singer after being impressed by his self-written material, including an early demo tape of Barlow's "A Million Love Songs", concluding that the band would be built around Barlow's vocals and songwriting skills. Take That Main Article: Take That Solo career 1996–98: Open Road Barlow's solo career was predicted to be very successful, being described as 'the next George Michael'. His first two solo singles "Forever Love" (released July 1996) and "Love Won't Wait" (composed by Madonna and Shep Pettibone) both leapt to the number one spot in his home country. "Forever Love" was also used as the soundtrack to the film The Leading Man. His debut album Open Road reached number 1 in the UK Albums Chart and went on to sell 2 million copies worldwide. Barlow's first single to be released in the United States as a solo artist was "So Help Me Girl", which reached number 44 on the Billboard Hot 100 singles chart and number 1 on the US BillboardAdult Contemporary chart. He then achieved another top ten hit in the UK with "Open Road" peaking at number 7 and number 8 in the Netherlands with "Are You Ready Now?". 1999–2000: Twelve Months, Eleven Days After the success of his first solo album he released his second LP Twelve Months, Eleven Days in 1999. Barlow released "Stronger" as the lead single preceding the album. However, due to an expected backlash against Barlow, it received minimal support and airplay and only peaked at number 16. The second single "For All That You Want" again was subjected to minimal radio play and peaked at number 24, however it peaked just outside the top 5 in Finland. Twelve Months, Eleven Days was released soon after the first single to little promotion and peaked at a disappointing number 35, which led to Sony recalling Barlow's 'greatest' song according to critics, the scheduled third single from his second album "Lie To Me". This resulted in both Barlow and BMG parting company. To date Barlow has sold 5 million records worldwide as a solo artist. 2010–13: Shame and return to solo projects Barlow's first solo release since 1999 was a duet with reconciled Take That bandmate Robbie Williams on a single entitled "Shame". The single was written by both Barlow and Williams after they began to work together in Los Angeles on new material for a new Take That album following Williams' return to the band. On the first day of the song being released to the radio and the media, "Shame" received an unprecedented 694 plays on the radio and 153 plays on TV. The single peaked at number 2 in the UK, selling 224,000 copies and being certified as Silver by the BPI, while also charting in 21 countries worldwide. Barlow announced in January 2011 that he was to hold a solo concert entitled GB40 at the Shepherd's Bush Empire to celebrate his 40th birthday and his 20 years in the music industry with all money going to the Prince's Trust charity. Barlow was joined by guest appearances from Chris Martin, Ellie Goulding, Midge Ure and his bandmates from Take That, while also receiving recorded birthday messages from a number of celebrities such as Chris Moyles, Peter Kay, Elton John and Robbie Williams. In September 2011, it was announced that Gary Barlow would be headlining BBC Radio 2 Live in Hyde Park. Barlow's performance was praised by critics as he returned to Hyde Park as a solo artist for the first time since 1999. On 24 October 2011 Barlow announced that he was to play his first two full solo concerts in 12 years at the Royal Albert Hall entitled Gary Barlow: In Concert, with all proceeds going to the Prince's Trust charity. These concerts sold out 'minutes' after going on sale and were praised by fans and the media alike with Barlow playing the biggest hits from his 20-year career. In December 2011, Gary Barlow performed a duet with Michael Bublé singing "Rule the World" and Bublé's single, "Home". The performance gained great reception from fans, where it began trending worldwide on Twitter. Soon after it was broadcast, a petition was set up for the collaboration to be made available for digital download to challenge for the Christmas Number 1 spot. In April 2012, Barlow recorded a cover of "Here Comes The Sun" that was used in the 2012 summer promotion advertisement for Marks and Spencer with him appearing in the advert at the end performing the song. Barlow was featured in a duet with Agnetha Fältskog (from ABBA) on her 2013 album A, released in May 2013. Barlow co-wrote the song, "I Should've Followed You Home" with album producer Jörgen Elofsson. Early press reports tagged the song as a likely single with strong chart potential leading to Universal Music scheduling it to be released as the third single from the album in November 2013. The single become a top 5 hit in Sweden on the week of its release as well as charting in the UK. It was announced in January 2012 that Barlow and Andrew Lloyd Webber would be working together to write the official Diamond Jubilee single. Barlow and Lord Lloyd Webber composed the music to the song; with Barlow then taking this music to musicians and singers around the Commonwealth with the aim to incorporate sounds from around the world onto the single. The song entitled "Sing" was released as the lead single from the album of the same name, Sing. It debuted in the UK Singles Chart at number 11 with the album released on the same day entering the UK Album Chart at number 1, becoming Barlow's second solo number 1 album and his first in 15 years. After the airing of Gary Barlow's documentary Gary Barlow: On Her Majesty's Service which told the story of how Sing was written; the single climbed up to number one in the iTunes chart. The following week Sing rose to number 1 in the UK Singles Chartselling 142,000 copies and becoming among the highest selling singles of 2012. The album of the same name remained at number 1, making Barlow the first artist in 2012 to have the number 1 album and number 1 single in the same week. Barlow announced on 15 October 2012 that he was to embark on his first full solo tour in thirteen years around the UK and Ireland. In a statement, he said, "I'm really excited about these dates. Playing live is my favourite thing and I haven't played a solo show for over a year now. Last year playing two London shows was brilliant, we all had such a good time, so I thought right let's get out and see the rest of the country!" The tickets to Barlow's solo concerts sold out "instantly" after going on sale on 19 October, with tickets selling faster than those of the Rolling Stones for their comeback dates. Demand was so high for tickets that Barlow added more dates, which also sold out instantly. It was also revealed by ticket marketplace SeatWave, that Gary Barlow's solo shows had sold six times more tickets than Robbie Williams' solo concerts, despite being on sale for a week less. 2013–14: Since I Saw You Last In September 2013, Barlow announced via his Twitter account that he would be releasing his first full-length solo album in 14 years, on 25 November 2013. Barlow encouraged his followers and fans to tweet #GBSOLO to reveal the album artwork and title, with their profile pictures being used to create a collage of the album cover. On 4 October 2013, Barlow revealed his new album would be called Since I Saw You Last, and would be preceded by his first single from the LP, titled "Let Me Go", released worldwide on 17 November 2013. He also announced that he would be touring the album in April 2014, playing some of the biggest arenas in the UK. "Let Me Go" entered the UK Singles Chart at No. 3 with 72,423 copies sold in its first week on sale, giving Barlow his 21st top 3 UK single. The following week it rose to No. 2 selling a further 60,422 copies. One month after release, "Let Me Go" was certified Silver by the BPI for selling over 200,000 copies in the UK. In early 2014, Let Me Go surpassed 400,000 sales in the UK and was certified Gold. The week after the release of Let Me Go, the album debuted at number two on the UK Albums Chart, behind One Direction's third album Midnight Memories. The album sold 116,000 copies, becoming the fastest selling album of 2013 to miss out on the top spot, whilst also selling more copies in his first week than his Take That bandmate Robbie Williams, whose album Swings Both Ways sold 109,000 copies the previous week to claim the top spot. The album was certified Platinum by the BPI less than a month after being released, becoming Barlow's second solo album to reach Platinum certification. The album went 2x Platinum a month later, spending 11 weeks in the top 5 of the UK Album Charts, becoming Barlow's most successful solo album in the UK to date. 2017–18 On 12 October 2017, whilst appearing on BBC Radio 2, Barlow announced that he will be embarking on a solo tour again around UK & Ireland to celebrate the release of his new book, "A Better Me". The tour will visit smaller and more intimate venues rather than the huge arenas and stadiums that Barlow is so familiar to playing whether it be solo or alongside his Take That bandmates. 2019–present: GB5 On August 13, 2019, Gary revealed, on Twitter and Instagram, that he had a plan for the next couple of years. On August 14, 2019, Gary revealed, on Twitter and Instagram, that he was to release a new solo album in Autumn 2020, for the first time with an orchestra. Other musical projects Songwriting, producing and publishing After leaving his career as a solo artist Barlow returned to his first love of writing music. He soon signed a song writing publishing deal with Sony and went to the US on a six-month songwriting project, residing in Nashville, Los Angeles and New York with his wife, Dawn and first child, Daniel. Upon his return he set up True North Productions with Eliot Kennedy and Tim Woodcock. In his autobiography 'My Take' Barlow partly blames his fall as a solo artist on his commitments to being a star in the United States. After his disappointing second album, Barlow remained out of the public eye for half a decade, choosing to continue to write and produce songs for other artists such as Shirley Bassey and Charlotte Church. In October 2007, Barlow founded San Remo Live Publishings as an independently run management company to establish and support artists and songwriters. In 2010, Barlow signed a new 5-year songwriting publishing deal with Sony music. He has been voted as the greatest British songwriter of all time in a 2009 OnePoll, who surveyed 3,000 people John Lennon and Paul McCartney, of The Beatles, were placed second and third respectively. In 2011, Barlow wrote the song "Run For Your Life" for The X Factor series 7 winner Matt Cardle's debut album. Cardle told The Sun: "We had 99% of the album finished then the track came through from Gary. I'd been trying to write a song like that for a long, long time, probably five or six years. As soon as I heard it I just felt the song was mine. Lyrically it's about not being good enough for the person you're with. I was nearly in tears recording the vocals. I'm proud that I've written a lot of the album, but Gary is a genius as a writer – I couldn't pass it up." He has also written for the likes of Robbie Williams, Westlife, Lily Allen, Blue, Elton John, Olly Murs, Matt Cardle, T-Pain, Will Young, N-Dubz, Lawson, Shirley Bassey, Donny Osmond, Delta Goodrem, Elaine Paige, Agnetha Fältskog and many more while also being commissioned by the Queen to write the official single for her Diamond Jubilee, which saw Barlow collaborate with Andrew Lloyd Webber. To date, Barlow has written 14 number 1 singles in the UK and 2 Billboard Hot 100 top 10 singles in the United States including Back For Good which went to number 1 in 31 countries across the world. Ceremonial work At the beginning of May 2010, it was announced that the Queen had asked Barlow to organise her 86th birthday party and her Diamond Jubilee celebrations in 2012. A source said: "Her Majesty has been made well aware of his charity work and the events he has put together. She knows that Gary has got the power to pull in the big names across the music industry and to ensure it's a party to match the occasion". This was confirmed in February 2012 with Gary Barlow being named as the main organiser and producer of a concert that took place outside Buckingham Palace and featuring globally recognised superstar artists. Barlow said "The Diamond Jubilee Concert will celebrate the 60 years of the Queen's reign with an amazing line-up of world-class artists coming together to play at one of the biggest and most exciting live music shows in recent years." This concert began to take shape with Barlow at the centre of the arrangements and the force behind the staging, artists and the eventual ideas that would be used in the concert. On 4 June 2012 the Diamond Jubilee concert was held outside Buckingham Palace with it acting as a backdrop to a stage built upon the Victoria Memorial featuring artists from all across the world. The concert included music stemming from the 1950s to the 2000s with each decade of her reign reflected in the music performed. Barlow himself appeared alongside Andrew Lloyd Webber and his own Commonwealth Band to perform the self written official jubilee single "Sing" while also dueting with Girls Aloud's Cheryl Cole on the night which won praise from critics who called "the performance as of the best of Britain who proved their pop credentials with a dazzling duet." Future records In 2009 Barlow began work on his own record label Future Records, a branch from Universal Music and signed his first artist, classical singer Camilla Kerslake. Since then Barlow has also signed UK rapper Aggro Santos to his label who scored two top 10 UK hits and a further top 20 single, and the winner of Sky 1's Must Be The Music, Emma's Imagination who also achieved two top 10 UK singles and a top 15 charting debut album. In 2013 Barlow's discovery A*M*E released her first single which debuted at number 1 on the UK Singles Chart. Gary Barlow has since closed down the record label to focus on his own career and family commitments. The X Factor On 7 May 2011, it was announced that Barlow was in advanced talks to replace Simon Cowell as a judge on The X Factor. He was officially confirmed as a judge on 30 May, alongside the returning Louis Walsh and fellow new judges N-Dubz's Tulisa and Destiny's Child's Kelly Rowland, who collectively replaced Girls Aloud's Cheryl and Dannii Minogue. Barlow was given the "Boys" category for the live shows and mentored Marcus Collins to the final of The X Factor, where he became runner up. After a successful debut as a judge on The X Factor in 2011, ITV producers opened talks with Barlow to return for a second series. ITV sources believed that "while viewing figures were down a few million during Series 8 the feeling is it would have been worse without Gary" and so offered Barlow a substantial increase on his £1.5 million salary from the previous year to ensure that he returned to the panel. On 17 April 2012, it was announced that Barlow would return to The X Factor for a second year; he was the first judge to be announced to be returning. He was later joined by the returning Louis Walsh on the judging panel, alongside Tulisa and the Pussycat Dolls' Nicole Scherzinger, who replaced Destiny's Child's Kelly Rowland after one series. For his second year as a mentor, he was given the Over 28s category, which featured both male and female artists over the age of 28. He became the only judge to have four acts in the finals after Christopher Maloney became the popular wildcard and the thirteenth finalist in the show. Barlow guided Maloney to the final of the show, becoming Barlow's second finalist in two consecutive years. Barlow revealed on 9 December 2012 that he may not return as a judge for a third series on The X Factor, stating that he did not know "if there is room" in his diary for the programme. However, on 20 May 2013, it was confirmed by Louis Walsh that he and Barlow would both return to continue their roles as judges on the tenth series of The X Factor, in August 2013. Barlow was given the Groups category in his third year on the show. Barlow chose Kingsland Road, Miss Dynamix and Rough Copy as his final three. After losing two of his final acts, he guided Rough Copy to the semi finals. During the performance of his group Rough Copy on the first live show of the X Factor 2013, Barlow revealed that this would be his last series on the show, due to his solo tour commitments and the upcoming release of a new Take That album. Barlow said of his decision: "I’ve had an amazing time on X Factor these past three years. A show like this needs to stay fresh and exciting, so it’s a great opportunity for someone to come in and take the show past its incredible ten year anniversary. "Next year is a very busy year for me and X Factor is a full time job so it felt like the right time to hand over the baton." An X Factor spokesperson added: "As Gary said on the show tonight we can confirm that this will be his last series as a judge on The X Factor as next year he will be focusing on his own music. "We'd like to thank him for an amazing contribution over the last three years." Barlow was replaced by Simon Cowell. Musical theatre On 25 June 2013, it was announced that Barlow had been signed up to work on a new musical version of Finding Neverland and will co-write the score for the theatre project, which is being developed by Hollywood producer Harvey Weinstein. Barlow said of the project: "This is something I've always wanted to do so it's a real privilege to be involved. I'm really enjoying working with the team and I love the story; it's also great to be working with a legendary creative like Harvey Weinstein." Weinstein echoed the sentiment by expressing his admiration for Barlow, whom he described as "one of the finest songwriters in the world". On 1 March 2014, Barlow attended the Bob and Harvey Weinstein's pre-Academy Awards party at the Montage in Beverly Hills to perform a selection of songs from the musical score he had written for Finding Neverland. He played the lead role of Peter Pan author J. M. Barrie, and sang a duet with noted British musical actress Laura Michelle Kelly along with four back-up artists featured in the Oscar-nominated documentary 20 Feed from Stardom. Barlow's performance was well received, and after a successful performance run in Boston, Finding Neverland opened on Broadway in spring 2015. On its first Broadway preview, the show sold out the theatre and posted a box office performance that, if it continued for a whole week of performances, would have seen the show top $1 million. Barlow has also co-written a musical alongside hometown friend Tim Firth, called The Girls (later retitled in 2017 as Calendar Girls The Musical), which opened at the Phoenix Theatre, London in January 2017. Let It Shine In the summer of 2016, Gary launched his own talent show Let It Shine, in the search for 5 males to star in an upcoming nationwide musical using the music of Take That. The musical will tour all over the UK, with up to 8 shows a week. Let It Shine premiered on BBC One on 7 January 2017 and the first live show was premiered on 11 February 2017. Honours After twenty years within the music industry in which Barlow has achieved phenomenal success across the world; coupled with his efforts to raise money and awareness for various charities he was honoured in the 2012 Queen's Birthday Honours. He was appointed an Officer of the Order of the British Empire (OBE) by the Queen on 16 June 2012, which he was awarded on 21 November for "services to the Entertainment Industry and to Charity". In a statement, Barlow said: "I'm absolutely thrilled and feel very privileged to be in the company of so many brilliant people who I know have received an OBE." He continued by stating that he enjoys "every minute of the work I do, with a lot of it being a reward in itself, so for somebody to decide I should get recognised for that is just amazing. My family are very proud." In July 2012, Barlow was announced as the recipient of the prestigious Music Industry Trusts Award which he will be presented with in November 2012 in recognition of his services to British music and charity. David Munns, chairman of the award committee, said of Barlow: "He is one of the UK's most accomplished artists – a unique musician, songwriter and producer who embodies both success and distinction, and who serves as a dedicated ambassador for many charities." Outside music Acting career In 2000, Barlow made his acting debut in the ITV1 drama Heartbeat: this was the 150th edition of the show, and Barlow played hitch-hiker Micky Shannon. In 2012, Barlow had a cameo in the film Keith Lemon: The Film and in early 2013 he had a cameo in the hit BBC1 show Miranda and also in a 2015 special. Barlow had a brief cameo in Star Wars: The Last Jedi as a soldier in the Crgait trenches. Social media In October 2011, Barlow joined Twitter live on The Xtra Factor to build support for the contestants he mentored during series 8 of The X Factor. Almost immediately after he joined Twitter his following totalled at over 300,000 people. Within two months of joining Twitter, Barlow reached over 1 million followers. Less than two years later he passed the 3 million followers mark. In 2016, he surpassed the 4 million followers mark and as of October 2018 has an audience of 4.3 million Twitter followers. Charity work Barlow organised a sponsored climb to the top of Mount Kilimanjaro to raise money for Comic Relief. Barlow and eight other celebrities: Cheryl Cole, Ben Shephard, Alesha Dixon, Kimberley Walsh, Fearne Cotton, Chris Moyles, Denise Van Outen and Boyzone's Ronan Keating, made it to the top of Mount Kilimanjaro safely on 7 March 2009, raising millions for Comic Relief. Barlow's charity efforts in 2009, including his organising of the BT Comic Relief Kilimanjaro Climb and his organising of Children In Need Rocks the Royal Albert Hall, raised in excess £6 million. In addition to the charity events organised by Barlow, he has also shown support for fellow artists' charity efforts including that of Boyzone's Ronan Keating. The pair sang Take That's Back for Good written by Barlow at Ronan's Emerald and Ivy Ball in Battersea, South London, on Saturday. The event raised £650,000 for Cancer Research UK. His organisation of a very special event at the Royal Albert Hall went ahead in November 2009 and was broadcast the following week. This saw a meeting of Take That with Robbie Williams on stage and a number of unusual duets (including Dame Shirley Bassey with Dizzy Rascal and Take That with Lily Allen). Barlow dedicated the band's song "Rule the World" to "everyone who's lost someone – Dad, this is for you". It was a very special night raising £2M and ending with Barlow seeming to promise it could be an annual event. It was announced in December 2009 that Barlow had been awarded the prestigious Blue Peter Gold Badge, awarded for outstanding achievements and inspiring children to realise their talents and achieve. To celebrate his 10th wedding anniversary, Barlow invited family and many friends to a special event in London. It was a rare event that Barlow allowed a popular magazine to photograph the event. A highlight was a special Bingo session hosted by Barlow. Money raised at the event was donated to Barnardo's. Towards the end of 2009, there has been a huge Twitter campaign to 'Get Gary Knighted' for all of his charity work over the years. The campaign has been mentioned and endorsed by many celebrities, including Chris Moyles of Radio 1. In February 2010, a project named 'Helping Haiti' was formed by Simon Cowell in response to the 2010 Haiti earthquake. The aim was to bring some of the most recognised music stars across the world together to record a charity single with all proceeds going to the cause. Barlow, along with an array of stars were asked to appear on the cover of Everybody Hurts which sold 453,000 copies in its first week, making it the fastest-selling charity record of the 21st century in Britain. Barlow appeared at Twickenham Stadium to perform the hit single "Shame" alongside Robbie Williams in aid of the Help for Heroes charity on 12 September 2010. Barlow has also donated the original handwritten lyrics to his number 1 hit single Back for Good to help raise money for the Teenage Cancer Trust. The lyrics were sold for £1,200. Barlow wrote the song in 1995 and it went on to top the charts in 31 countries across the world as well as becoming a top ten hit in America. In January 2011, Barlow held a special show, named GB40, at Shepherd's Bush Empire to celebrate his 40th birthday. This event saw him take to the stage on his own for the first time in over eleven years as he performs songs that span his 20-year career in music. He has also announced that all of the profits from the show went to charity. After the phenomenal success of 'Children in Need Rocks' in 2009, it was announced by Barlow that he is to organise it once again this time in Manchester, with some of the biggest acts in the music industry scheduled to appear. Barlow also confirmed that all proceeds will go to Children in Need. The concert was received positively by the media, with them praising the involvement of Gary Barlow in the Children in Need project. As well as organising the Children in Need Rocks Manchester concert, Barlow announced he was to helm the official single for the charity, a cover of Massive Attack's 'Teardrop' accompanied by a number of artists known as 'The Collective'. The CIN Rocks concert, single and gala contributed to £26 million raised for Children in Need that year. During the week of Children in Need 2011, Barlow organised a celebrity gala with all proceeds going to the charities associated with Children in Need. Barlow also donated all proceeds from his Gary Barlow: In Concert event to the Prince's Trust charity. He said: "I hope the money raised through these concerts will make a real difference to young lives. It's really important to me that disadvantaged young people get the support they need, especially at the moment." In August 2013, the headline act to turn on the Blackpool illuminations pulled out due to unforeseen circumstances leaving the event with no one to turn on the lights or play to the 5,000 in attendance. Upon hearing this, Barlow tweeted that he would step in if the organisers would write a cheque to Children In Need. Bosses quickly made contact with him and made a donation to the charity, with Barlow turning on the lights and performing a number of his hits during the 45 minute set. Simon Blackburn, Leader of Blackpool Council said: "Gary’s very generous offer on Twitter was extremely flattering and as soon as we saw it we contacted him straight away to take him up on it. Not only has Gary taken time out of his busy schedule to play on Friday, but he has also asked for a donation to charity in place of his performance fee. I am delighted to make that donation to Children in Need." Graham Cain, the Council's Cabinet Member for Tourism and Leisure, said: "Gary has shown his love for Blackpool by tweeting about the town and the Illuminations before and he even turned on the illuminations back in 1999. He’s always been a fan of town and has now stepped in during our hour of need." Barlow announced in September 2013 that he would once again be returning with Children in Need Rocks, bringing some of the world's biggest musical and entertainment stars together over 2 nights to raise money for Children in Need. He said of the event: "I’m very excited that these incredible artists are giving their time for a special Charity that is close to my heart." In October 2013, Barlow travelled directly from the X Factor live results shows to Afghanistan to meet the Armed Forces and experience their day-to-day lives in Camp Bastion. Barlow listened to the soldiers' stories, went for a five-kilometre run with the troops and played a morale-boosting concert for them as a thank you for their incredible hard work. On 12 November 2013, Barlow sang with Agnetha Fältskog (from ABBA) who was singing live on stage. It was at the BBC Children in Need Rocks 2013 concert in London which Barlow organised. In November 2016, Barlow become a Patron for Child Bereavement. Personal life Relationships Gary's first girlfriend was Heather Woodall. They also performed as musical duo Karisma. After they stopped performing together, they continued to see each other in secret as their families had fallen out. Whilst in an on and off relationship with Heather, Gary met Nicky Ladanowski. He then had two relationships, both of which were being kept secret. One night, Heather went round to see Gary and discovered that he was with Nicky. She dumped him on his doorstep. Gary and Nicky continued their relationship until mid 1995. Gary met his now wife, Dawn Andrews, for the third time on Take That's Nobody Else Tour in 1995 after previously meeting on the set of his 1990 music video for the unreleased song "Love Is In The Air" under the pseudonym 'Kurtis Rush'. They met for the second time in 1992 whilst rehearsing for the Children's Royal Variety Performance. They shared their first kiss while Dawn was sat on Gary's knee in the back of a van after a night out. Gary and Dawn made their first official outing as a couple to the 1996 Brit Awards, however, at the time his fans did now know who Dawn was. Gary later stated that "I was completely besotted straight away." Gary proposed to Dawn whilst waiting fora Chinese takeaway and blurted out "Let's get married." Gary and Dawn went with his parents to Tiffany's in New York to buy the engagement ring. Gary and Dawn had plans for a huge wedding but after Dawn fell pregnant those plans were shelved. In 2000 the couple got married on the Caribbean Island of Nevis with only their families. Family In 2000, Barlow married Dawn Andrews, who was a dancer on Take That's 1995 Nobody Else Tour. They have four children: Daniel (born 2000), Emily (born 2002), and Daisy (born 2009). On 19 February 2012, Barlow announced that he and his wife Dawn were expecting their fourth child. On 4 August 2012, he revealed that their daughter, Poppy, was stillborn. He released a short statement reading, "Dawn and I are devastated to announce that we've lost our baby. Our focus now is giving Poppy a beautiful funeral and loving our three children with all our hearts. We'd ask at this painful time that our privacy be respected." Despite the loss of his daughter one week previously, Barlow performed at the London 2012 Olympic Games Closing Ceremony singing the hit "Rule the World", which drew praise internationally for the strength and determination of Barlow to take to the stage so soon after his tragedy. Owing to the bereavement, it was announced that Barlow would not attend the X Factor press launch. In his autobiography My Take, Barlow revealed that he is a supporter of Liverpool FC, with their anthem "You'll Never Walk Alone" being one of the first songs he learned to play on the piano. He is also a supporter of the Warrington Wolves and the New York Knicks. Barlow also mentioned in his autobiography that he was on the Edgware Road tube train that was one of the targets of the 7 July 2005 London bombings. In 2009, Barlow named "Don't Give Up", the 1986 duet between Peter Gabriel and Kate Bush, as the song that had most inspired him. He said, "I don't think you can listen to this song without feeling inspired, it could save anybody. The lyrics are so inspirational. Specifically I was having a very low moment in the 1990s and the song came on the radio. There have only been a very few times when I've had to pull the car over to listen to a song; this was one of them." Politics During the 2010 General Election campaign, the Conservative Party announced their intention to encourage musical achievement amongst young people in schools with a competition called School Stars. Barlow appeared at a school staged campaign event to endorse the introduction of the programme by David Cameron. Barlow also sang "Greatest Day" at the event. When asked if he supported the Conservatives at the election, Barlow responded: "I would not be here if I was not." Tax avoidance controversy In June 2012, it was revealed that along with Take That bandmates Howard Donald and Mark Owen (and over 1,100 other people), Barlow had invested £26 million in music industry investment schemes. The news attracted controversy when it was understood that the schemes could serve as tax shelters for wealthy people. Barlow was accused of tax avoidance rather than tax evasion, as the scheme itself was not illegal at the time Barlow invested in it. Barlow's lawyer responded to the claims, stating he "paid significant tax, and that they believed the schemes were not for tax avoidance purposes but were legitimate commercial enterprises". In May 2014 a judge ruled that the scheme was set up for the purpose of avoiding tax, with the scheme generating losses of £336 million to enable Barlow and others to offset those losses against taxes they were liable to pay from other earnings. In June 2016 Barlow (and Donald and Owen plus their manager Jonathon Wild) announced they would not be appealing a ruling that they are liable to re-pay the tax. Barlow has apologised on Twitter "to anyone who was offended by the tax stories". Tattoos Main article: Gary Barlow/Tattoos Discography Main Article: Discography - Gary Barlow * Open Road (1997) * Twelve Months, Eleven Days (1999) * Sing (2012) * Since I Saw You Last (2013) * GB5 (2020) Tours Take That Main Article: Take That Solo * The Open Road Tour (1998–99) * For The Fans Tour (1999) * GB40 (2011) * Gary Barlow: In Concert (2011) (2011–13) * Since I Saw You Last Tour (2014) * Gary Barlow: In Concert (2018) (2018) Songs written by Barlow Awards and nominations Main Article: List of awards and nominations received by Gary Barlow Books * Gary Barlow: My Take. Bloomsbury Publishing 2006, ISBN 978-0-7475-8764-4 * Gary Barlow: My Take. Bloomsbury Publishing 2007, ISBN 978-0-7475-8806-1 (paperback edition, updated to include Take That's comeback) * Gary Barlow: A Better Me: The Official Autobiography Publishing 2018, ISBN 9781911600978 * Gary Barlow: A Better Me: The Official Autobiography Publishing 2019, ISBN 9781911600575 (paperback edition, updated to include a bonus chapter) Category:Members Category:Take That Category:Gary Barlow Category:People Category:Males Category:Artists Category:Pages Category:Take That Members